Badboy
by gisella89
Summary: As requested by Undercover Diva233 for her B-day! Happy birthday! Her OC Vicki is new to the guardians of the galaxy, and a certain Raccoon catches her eye. Hopefully Rocket isn't too OOC... OCxRocket one shot, enjoy!


**Hello! **

**This was a request for ****Undercover Diva233! ****Happy B-day!**

**Sorry if it's short and Rocket is a little OOC, but I was away while writing it and I finally have some internet to post it! Enjoy:**

Vicki, or Victoria Payne, had been part of the Guardians of the Galaxy only for about two weeks. She was new there, but then again, the Guardians of the Galaxy were pretty new anyway. They had a huge ship, huge, and Vicki was sitting in the 'dining' room reading spells from her spell book.

"You really don't want anything to eat?" Peter called from somewhere else. "Not if it's meat." She called back. She was a bit hungry, but if she was going to eat, she was going to make it herself.

In fact, she was feeling quite troubled at something. For the first time in her life, there was a feeling in her chest, it was weird. Unfamiliar… she wasn't sure how to think about it.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when someone walked in. A certain Raccoon, the person she had just been thinking about. Rocket looked at her, surprised, then he sat down at the table too. He plunked down his huge guns on the table unceremoniously. Vicki looked at them.

"Rocket, didn't you agree to keep your guns away?"

Rocket grunted "For you, babe." He replied smirking, and Vicki felt an almost blush come onto her silky brown skin.

Rocket put his guns under the table and he looked at Vicki. "Why'd you look so gloomy?" He asked. "I'm bored." She replied, still reading and avoiding his gaze. "And you don't drink, that makes sense" He said sarcastically, and at that moment he took out a flask and took a large swig. "It helps" he added, still staring at the girl.

Peter walked through the door "It does, like, a lot" He told her.

_I'm not going to drink_, she thought, _nope._

"_And_ you're vegetarian. Meat is really good. Hey rodent, did you know on earth people eat raccoon?" Peter grinned. "You're gonna get it pretty boy" Rocket snarled. "Stop calling him rodent!" Vicky suddenly snapped at Peter. Peter looked at her queerly, but picked up his tape machine anyway and put on his headphones. Rocket also looked at her, but it was different then he had ever looked at her before. Sure, she was pretty, smart, great at fighting, magical, very attractive, nice and noble… wait, that list had gone on a little too long, but he hadn't really seen how much she cared for him. How she understood him, but she was a woman. He wouldn't be getting close with a woman any time soon.

"Oookay…" Peter said "You sure you don't want anything?" "Yes. I am" She said. She tied her hair soft black hair back into a ponytail. "I'm vegetarian and it seems like the only thing you brought on our Va-ca was meat." "Being vegetarian must be why you're so hot" Rocket told her, grinning. She was happy at that comment, but she tried to not show it. But she couldn't. She smiled shyly, and Rocket internally fist pumped. He had gotten to her, a bit at least. But why did he want to get to her? He had never wanted to flirt with Gamora, who was also pretty attractive. Could this be… it? Could he really have a crush? Nah, he was a rascal, and outcast, a bad boy, they don't have crushes… but he loved the way her face lit up slightly when he teased her…

Vicky got up and headed into the kitchen. She got a glass of water and then sat back down. Peter had left the room. It was just Rocket and Vicki. Vicki tried to avoid the brash raccoon's gaze as she played with her water, literally. She had something called Hydrokinesis, where she could bend water to her will, and she made it dance around in the air. Rocket looked at it in amazement. He knew she was a skilled hacker and great at martial arts, and that she was a half witch but this was new and beautiful. Seeing that Rocket liked it, she made more intricate shapes, like an opening flower, and a ship floating across the sea. She smiled at him, and surprisingly he smiled back. Not a grimace, or a smirk, or a grin, a genuine smile. Vicky almost did a double take. His smile… it pierced her heart.

"That's…. freakin' cool" He managed.

"Thanks" She replied simply.

There was a silence as she took the water and let it fall back into the cup, then took a sip. "Are you really not hungry?" Rocket asked "Yeah, I am, but Peter and Drax pretty much just brought meat" She shrugged.

Rocket got up "I'm gonna go and blow up something" He said, changing his calm demeanour to his usual rough one. "I'll be right back"

He spat on the ground and left. Vicky thought… and thought. She loved him he was the bad boy… Groot walked in ten minutes later. "I am Groot?" Groot asked Vicky "He's blowing something up… you may want to make sure he isn't doing anything dangerous!" Vicky told him. "I am Groot!" Groot agreed. Groot stomped off happily and Vicki went back to playing with her drink. She found her self waiting for Rocket, and waiting. He was taking very long.

She really could have been doing something productive, but she just wanted Rocket back. In 30 minutes Rocket returned, holding something in his paws. It was a salad, made specially for her.

"You said you were hungry" He growled. She liked the soft version of him and the bad boy version.

She took the food and began to eat it. It was just perfect. "Thanks Rocky" She grinned "Rocky? Who're you calling rocky?!" He said back "It's called a term of endearment, Rock" "Rock? Now that's too far. But you gave me a term of endearment, so that means your endearing?" "You wish" "Yeah right, Vick" "Oh ha! You gave me a term of endearment too!" "Shut it! I just forgot the extra letter" "Yeah right, you totally did that on purpose" "You wish" "Pppphhhhhttttt. This is going nowhere" Vicki laughed, feeling quite lighthearted in the company of Rocket. Rocket walked over to her "so how's the salad?" "Great" She said "But before I finish it I need to do something"

Rocket looked at her "What?"

Vicki took Rocket's hand and she felt her heart pump in her head. Rocket stared, unsure of what was coming. He saw her close her beautiful eyes, and he had a strong impulse to do something he hadn't ever done…. Vicki did as well, and they went in for the kiss in unison. She wrapped her hands around Rocket, and he didn't protest. They kissed deeply and passionately, absorbed in the moment and they didn't even notice when somebody walked in the room.

Gamora stared and stared. She stared at the two wrapped together.

"Hello?"

Vicki and rocket spun around, breaking off and looking at Gamora in horror. "I- uh- don't tell anybody!" Vicki spluttered. Rocket's eyes widened. "Go!" He shouted hoarsely.

Gamora left abruptly.

Rocket and Vicki shared an awkward look.

"I guess… I guess… can we date?" Vicki asked , not sure what the answer would be. "Yeah… yes… mmh hmm" Rocket didn't know what he had just agreed to. All he knew was that he loved Vicki, and she him.

**Hope it wasn't ****_HORRIBLE..._**


End file.
